Office Meetings and Weekends Away
by black widow mistress
Summary: They've always had their lunch dates, their illicit dinner dates and the late nights at work, but they still haven't had their first weekend away. Joan/Arthur - Pre-Canon. One shot.


I wish I owned the characters, but no, I own the plot though, however random it is. It's late, I wanted to bash out a fic before season 4 premiered, so figured; I'd do a pre-quel to that scene that's been floating around on youtube/the interwebs, so anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Joan walked into the office; the tight jeans fitting around her snugly and the collared blouse making her look like she was fresh out of college instead of fresh out of the field.

"You wanted me?" She said to the man in front of her, a small smile playing on her lips.

Arthur smirked, his fingers stilling over the paperwork he was going through as he heard her voice.

"Very much so, but not exactly in the way I can show you here" He said causing her to raise an eyebrow and chuckle softly as she fell in the chair behind her.

Joan grinned. Few things made her do that these days, but he could; it was part of the reason why she was here.

"I meant seriously, you left a note saying you wanted to see me" She explained, her fingers playing with the last button on her blouse, her lips curving ever so softly.

Arthur took her appearance in, the usual high waisted skirt and stockings were lacking and instead she was in jeans and flat heeled riding boots.

"Are you thinking of going riding?" He asked teasingly at the boots knowing they were a favourite of hers.

Joan smirked at the reply, her eyebrow rising in response as she leant back on the chair. "Only if you're lucky" She replied after a moment, causing him to shake his head.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go away for the weekend" He said answering her earlier question.

Joan looked at him, the smile dropping from her lips, a puzzled look coming across her face.

"Uh and how exactly would we do that, more to the fact; you left a note on my desk to get me here to talk to you about _this? _Arthur, I didn't know we were parading this around, we're going to get caught if we keep doing shit like this" She said causing him to frown. This wasn't the response he'd anticipated; then again, he hadn't anticipated her to be so touchy about it. "How are you going to get away for a whole weekend anyway?" She asked suddenly, curiosity replacing the puzzled expression on her face.

"Well... that wasn't how I expected it to go, I have to say" He replied, the frown still on his lips. "I was thinking I'd say I have a conference and you can take some time off, just the weekend, say you have to visit family or something" He suggested.

Joan looked at him for a long while, she wanted to go but she'd made him promise they wouldn't do anything while he was still married, and whilst the divorce was in process, it didn't matter, she didn't want to be _that woman_.

"Seriously? You're a bastard, you know that?" She said glaring at him, her lips wanting to curve into a smile and the word 'yes' on the tip of her tongue.

"I'd hope I'm your bastard, though" He tried, hoping she'd calm down and say yes and they could go back to normal. Although, he had to admit, Joan riled up was a sight to see, and he loved the way she could hold her own.

Joan looked at him, in silence, she wanted to say yes, but she figured – in some small part of her mind – that making him suffer would make him realise just how easy she wasn't. Then again, she never doubted for a woman that he knew how hard to get she was, he'd stood by his word and respected everything she'd said all those months ago, stood by his honour code and his vows and she had to admit, that attracted her to him more than anything. That and how adorable he looked when he thought he was being rejected.

"Okay" She said softly, almost too softly.

The movement of her lips and the breathing of the words caused him to grin and walk around the desk to her, the blinds were drawn and the door was locked, he had total privacy of that he knew. Well he hoped anyway, not as if the whole office didn't think they were having dirty weekends together already.

"You said, yes, right? That was an agreeance to come away with me, and spend the weekend with me?" He asked wanting to make sure he hadn't misheard.

Joan stood up and moved towards him, her hands reaching out to play with his tie, her raspberry lips curving as she run the silk through her fingers before pulling him towards her and nodding.

"I did, I agreed to a weekend away with you. Where are we going?" She answered, the last question she posed piquing her curiosity.

Arthur leant closer, his hands resting on her hips and his nose touching hers.

"That's a surprise" He said kissing her, her hands moving instinctively to his neck and around, her fingers absently playing with the hair at the base of his neck causing him to moan softly as she parted her lips. "God I want you" He said against her lips before he continued kissing her.

He was partially glad they hadn't slept together; then again, he wanted her more than ever. She just had a way about her, something that made him drawn to her. He could feel her lips turning into a grin beneath his as they kissed, the sides curving up.

"We'll see" She said, giving him a little hope that maybe, just maybe this weekend they'd get to something more than the making out. He'd made an agreement with her and he'd honour it, he'd honour for as long as they were together, he was a man of his word after all.

"I'll pick you up at your apartment tomorrow" He said releasing her lips and pulling her into a hug.

"Sounds good" She said, kissing him on the cheek before walking towards the door, her hand on the handle ready to leave when she stopped. "Funny thing, you say tomorrow... what time?" She asked teasingly, her lower lip pulled between her teeth and a flush on her face.

"Nine?" He asked and she nodded before walking out the door.

This was going to be an interesting weekend she thought to herself, interesting for sure.

* * *

Oooh, you should review, and tell me what you think because it is late, like midnight my time and this is alot longer than I planned, so reviews are loved heaps!


End file.
